Azula's Hard Lesson Part 4
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Azula handles out a special punishment for Ty Lee


I'm the Firebender for the Ember Island Eel Hounds and my prompts are cooking/preparing food, business card and meeting a celebrity. Word Count: 1,251

Ty Lee's breath just wouldn't stay inside her as she was being escorted back to the Palace. She knew she was in trouble for doing this but if she was then so was Mai, and Ty did tried to warn Azula, so she had that to her advantage.

As she was being brought to the part of the Palace that was destined solely to Azula's usage, Ty Lee couldn't help but notice who else was there and yelped as she recognized famous singer Daiyu Fa sitting on the corridor that led to Azula's room.

"By Agni! Daiyu Fa!" Ty Lee yelped and did a little dance where she stood, the guard behind her huffing in irritation at this sidetracking "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business" The gorgeous singer from the Earth Kingdom colonies said with that legendary silken voice she had that was said to sooth even the wildest of animals into an inoffensive creature "The Princess wants me to sing in the Fire Lord's birthday, or so I was told when I was summoned here all the way from Yu Dao"

Astonishingly, Daiyu huffed as if she had been told a joke at the mention of being at the Fire Lord's birthday, a privilege that was granted to very few commoners, especially people from the colonies.

"Funny, she pays all the expenses to get me here and when I get here she refuses to receive me because 'She isn't in the mood to supervise such pleasantries' and asks me to stay around until she has time in her schedule" Ty Lee could tell by the way Daiyu spoke that she was starting to think of Azula as a brat, something that Ty Lee was not going to allow to be thought of when it came to her best friend and slight (read massive) crush.

"She's having a bad day" Ty Lee confided "There was an…issue earlier and, well let's just say she doesn't have anything to dress to attend such a legendary person as yourself"

"The kid that marveled the nation by bending freaking lightning at 8 doesn't have anything to dress to receive a commoner from the colonies?" Daiyu said in disbelief, of both that she was worth any etiquette and that the Royal Princess lacked even a simple dress to see a person like her, famous or not across the Fire Nation.

"Yeah. Azula is big on etiquette and even more so the Fire Lord" Ty Lee didn't noticed the slip in protocol as she addressed Azula by her first name and went on to ramble "Something about property before sovereigns and respect for the traditions of our culture"

"I take it you two are close if you're calling her by her name" Daiyu pointed out "And I do believe I know you from somewhere"

"Ever been to Ashenmark?" Ty Lee decided to come out fully on this issue "My father's the Earl of Ashenmark"

"You're the missing one in the set?" Daiyu remembered that the Earl was quite proud of her daughter that was in the personal service of the Royal Family "I gotta give it to you kid: It takes a lot of guts to say no to a man like that"

"Miss, we really shouldn't keep the Princess waiting" the guard that had brought Ty Lee said in exasperation.

"Here's my business card" Daiyu quickly handed out a card to Ty Lee that the acrobat eagerly accepted as she knew it was signed by the singer "For any parties you might know that could use a little of my voice"

"Thank you so much!" Ty Lee ran up the rest of the hallway, forgetting that behind the closed doors the raging fury packed in the body of a 14 year-old royal awaited her.

When Ty Lee opened the doors she was frozen to see Azula clothed in garments that weren't clearly hers and then she saw the princess in the eyes: A hellfire burnt with less intensity than what was behind the eyes of Azula, the side-grin in her face betrayed any sentiment of calmness she tried to have as she told Ty Lee "Glad you're finally here"

Ty Lee gulped and tried to explain herself "I tried to warn you but-" Azula raised a finger astonishingly fast and Ty Lee yelped in fear, all the joy from meeting Daiyu gone and becoming a distant memory.

"I know you tried and I know I almost set you on fire" Azula said with an icy voice "I also know you are a great cook"

"What does that have to do with-"Ty Lee started to say as she thought better than to interrupt Princess Azula, who could get away with her murder very easily.

"I'll handle Mai, or better said I'll handle her parents-" Azula's voice betrayed her as a slight tone of satisfaction escaped her throat at the idea of what she had planned for Mai's family "-on their due time. You are to be handled first as you have a lesser guilt in all this"

"What will you be doing with me, Princess" Ty Lee was starting to kiss her smooth, pale skin goodbye.

"You're to cook all meals in an apron two sizes smaller than what you should wear whenever we are out in the field and nothing else" Azula revealed with great joy "Let's see if you find it as entertaining as what you made me go through"

Azula ran her eyes up and down Ty Lee's body and involuntarily licked her lips "I certainly will find it entertaining"

The funniest thing was that Ty Lee wasn't even nervous or scared of the fact she was going to be walking around naked in front of Mai and Azula and as Azula took a long look to Ty's body that left the acrobat shivering at the hunger in those eyes, she was actually looking forward to it. Maybe it could make things interesting and happy for once.

"Also, you two will be buying me new clothes as soon as you get money" Azula said non-chalantly "There is no way in Agni's good Earth that I'm going out there after what I had to do to get just a few items of clothing"

Ty Lee nodded and actually felt Azula had been quite permissive, as by now Ty Lee expected to be on fire or something.

Just as Ty thought she was out of danger, Azula turned around as walked over to a closet and when she revealed what was inside, Ty Lee felt her stomach drop. The closet was packed with aprons of all the colors that existed and all were small, way small than what Ty Lee should be wearing to even say she had decency.

"Come on, Ty" Azula signaled with her head to the closet "I want you to try them on"

"Any would do" Ty Lee said, not ready to start her punishment "They all get the point across: Shouldn't have messed with your stuff"

"That is not the point here" Azula said as she sat in her bed "The point here is I get to see you naked so you can give thanks that you're gonna be having that apron when we're out there chasing that stupid monk kid."

Ty Lee wasn't sure whether to enjoy or get panicked over how sweaty she got when she realized Azula wanted to see her naked, but was sure to find out which by the end of the night.


End file.
